Sebastian's Pet
by Ryxbantti
Summary: When Victoria agreed to let Earl Ciel Phantomhive use her as a present for his Butler, she soon realized that she was biting off more than she can chew, yet she couldn't seem to pull herself away from the dark and seductive man that received her as a present.
1. Chapter 1

I followed the young black haired boy, Ciel Phantomhive, down the elaborate maze of hallways that made up his home.  
>"My butler, Sebastian Michaelis, he hasn't been himself lately. I figured that perhaps a female companion would be good for him. One that isn't one of his co-workers you see."<br>For someone so young, he had a strong and elegant voice. Maybe it was just his English accent. He turned his head and looked at me. I simply nodded and continued to walk along with him. He stopped in front of two large and very elaborately designed wooden doors.  
>"Are you sure this is what you want? You will more than likely be here a long time, but you will be taken care of."<br>"Yes, I am sure." I paused for a minute, "Excuse me sir, but why do I have to wear the cat ears?"  
>"Sebastian likes felines, I feel he will find the ears cute."<br>"That's sweet. I like cats too!" I smiled sweetly. Ciel returned the smile, then opened the door before us.  
>"How perfect." He walked into what was a large bedroom, "Follow me."<br>I walked into the large room and immediately noticed how clean everything was. Wow. The large bed was made to perfection, and nothing in the room seemed out of place.  
>"Just sit on the bed and I will retrieve Sebastian."<br>I slipped my black heels off of my feet and climbed on to the bed. I curled my feet under me and rested my hands on my lap. Ciel nodded calmly before he left the room, shutting the door gently behind him.

I grew a little nervous while I waited. I had seen Sebastian and Ciel in the town before, as a huge commotion was made about their passing, but I had never actually met him. I was hoping he would be interested in me.  
>"The present is in my room? How convenient of you master."<br>My heart jumped into my throat. That's Sebastian, he is about to come in and see me. I shifted nervously on the bed in my last few seconds before the surprise would be up.

The door opened, and in walked Sebastian in all his glory. Ciel followed Sebastian in, but I was too dazed by Sebastian's beauty to really be focusing on Ciel at this time.  
>"Master, a young lady?" Sebastian looked at me for a while before glancing at Ciel.<br>"Yes Sebastian. You have seemed a bit off lately, I thought a female companion would fix that."  
>Sebastian looked back at me, accessing me.<br>"Well? If you don't like her she can go back to her life before she came to the mansion."  
>"Did she come here willingly?"<br>"Of course."  
>"In that case, thank you Master."<br>"You're welcome. I will give you two time together."  
>Ciel stepped out of the room and his footsteps slowly faded into the distance, leaving Sebastian and I completely alone.<p>

Sebastian closed the door and slowly walked towards me. When he reached me, he leaned in and offered me his hand. I reached out and gently placed my small hand in his own large one. He tipped his head further and placed a soft kiss on the back of my hand. A deep red blush sprung up on my cheeks.  
>"As you heard my name is Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis."<br>"Hello Sebastian," my voice is so soft as I speak, "I am Victoria Barnes."  
>"It's my great pleasure to make your acquaintance, Victoria."<br>"You too Sebastian."  
>"Those cat ears you have on, I must say, they are quite adorable."<br>"Thank you," I giggled.  
>"Did my Master tip you off to the idea that I like felines?"<br>"I can't lie. He did."  
>"Smart boy he is. Anyways, would you like a tour of the manor?"<br>"I'd love one, again, thank you."  
>He gently assisted me off the bed.<br>"You can leave your shoes here. As beautiful as they are, it would be more practical to leave them here. The manor is quite large you know."  
>"Oh, of course."<br>After that, I let Sebastian lead me out of the room and into the large manor.

After about an hour of walking through the mansion, and me trying to remember every little twist and turn, we were back at Sebastian's room.  
>"It's such a beautiful manor, Sebastian. Thank you once again for the tour."<br>"You're welcome m'dear."  
>I smiled and glanced away from his gaze shyly.<br>"Victoria, can I request something from you?"  
>I looked back up at him expectantly.<br>"What is it?"  
>"Will you please stay in my room?"<br>"For night time?"  
>"For the whole time you are here. I see you sort of as a pet; I don't want you getting lost and pestered by the other servants here."<br>I gasped lightly.  
>"But..."<br>"I will bring you food through out the day, and there is a bathroom attached to my bedroom. You have my large collection of books and other things to keep you occupied while I am absent."  
>"I-I," Well, I did agree to be his present didn't I? "Alright, I will."<br>"Thank you." He leaned in, his red eyes glowing and his tone turning darker. "Another thing, if you leave without my permission, I will have no other choice but to punish you."  
>My mouth lay agape in shock. Did he really just say that?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian returned to his cool countenance. A sweet, calm smile sprung up on his face.

"Anyway, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"I-I don't mind." I was still a bit shaken up from what he had just said. I honestly couldn't tell if he was serious about punishing me; maybe I was overthinking it all.

"Excellent. Let's take a seat first, shall we?"

I nodded and took his hand. Letting him lead me, we walked to the bed and sat down together on its plush surface.

"That's better. Now, for my first question. How experienced are you, romantically speaking?"

I should have seen that question coming.

"Ah…" I could feel my cheeks burning, "I'm not all that experienced, romantically speaking."

"Not at all?"

"Not at all." I repeated back to him as an answer.

"How odd. I suppose I will have some work to do, but that is quite alright however."

"Are you sure? I understand if you want someone more experienced." I whispered softly, turning my head away from him. He placed a finger under my chin and turned my face towards him.

"I am sure. I am honored that you trust me with the deed of taking your innocence." He leaned in towards me. "It also means that I get all of your pleasure."

A shiver ran through my spine as I continued to stare into his bright red eyes.

Sebastian tenderly gripped my chin with just the tips of his fingers. He began to lean in and my heart began to flutter about. I let my eyelids fall shut, and soon felt his soft lips against my own. He was gentle about how he proceeded; he moved slowly and gave me time to adjust to moving my lips in sync with his own. His lips parted against mine and I felt his tongue softly run along my lips. The sensation sent tingles down my spine, and I immediately parted my own lips for him. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and with great talent he explored my whole mouth. He reclaimed his tongue. My breath hitched as he broke off the kiss, trailing his lips down my neck. His tongue jutted out between his lips every few inches or so, leaving a cool path trailing from my neck to my collarbone. I tilted my head back to allow him to work his magic; the way he sent tingles down my spine with each movement.

"Sebastian…" His named rolled off my tongue in a tone I had never heard from myself before.

"Mmm, yes. I must say, I do like the sound of that."

"That feels so good Sebastian. Please don't stop."

"I didn't plan to."

His hands snaked around my waist and I felt my corset loosen as he began to unbutton it with nimble fingers. Eventually he pulled apart the last button. He drew away from me, stood up, and pointed higher up on the bed.

"Make yourself comfortable while I make a more… romantic setting."

I nodded softly, climbing back on the bed. My dress caught on the down comforter and got tugged down as I laid back. I gasped softly. From my point of view, the entirety of my bare chest was visible. I debated covering myself, but the smirk on Sebastian's face made me decide against it.

I watched Sebastian saunter across the room, to the gorgeous curtains that hung from the large windows in the room. On his way there, he had slowly peeled his tailcoat off and slung it over an arm chair. The room was plunged into near darkness with just the swift motion of him drawing the curtains closed. Just a few seconds later, a hiss sounded just a few feet from the bed and a flame came to life. The only thing lit by the dim light, was his face. How had he moved so fast? He moved around the bed, lighting various candles around the room until the room had a warm glow to it.

"There. How do you like it, Victoria?"

I sighed as desire began to pool in my lower abdomen. He looked so seductive; his uniform, the way he slinked towards the bed, how he slid his gloves off with his teeth. Everything.

"I love it." My soft voice showed a sliver of my still nervous self.

"Perfect. I don't think I could bear the thought of you being unhappy with your first time." He paused and lowered himself over me; the full length of his body pressed into my own as he placed his lips by my ear, "You see, I am simply one hell of a lover."

My breathing hitched as a shiver ran through my body.

He didn't wait for my response before he continued. He took hold of my corset and began to pull it off of me. Slowly my abdomen was bare, and he continued to tug down my skirts and undergarments until I was completely nude. I took deep, calming breaths, as Sebastian looked over my body. He dipped his head and gently kissed just below my knee, then continued to trail kisses up my leg. My heart began to race as his head neared the apex of my thighs. My body buzzed as he gave me one final glance with his burgundy eyes before he ran his tongue up my slit. A sharp gasp came from me as the intense feeling sparked through my body. He pressed his tongue against the center of the amazing sensations and he worked it while he slowly slid one of his digits into me. I writhed and trembled under his adept touch. The sensations continue to intensify, Sebastian continued to pump his finger in and out of me whilst moving his tongue against my bundle of nerves. I couldn't stop each moan and whimper that escaped my lips. I had never felt _anything_ like this before; It was amazing, but I wasn't sure if I could take much more of it either.

"Sebastian! I'm going to-" I cried out as my orgasm burned through my body. With each tingling, warm wave that ran through me I rolled my hips upwards towards his face.

My breath shook as I slowly returned to earth. I opened my eyes just as Sebastian was peeling off his vest and the shirt under it. His chiseled ivory abs were exquisite. Suddenly I was overwhelmed with the urge to run my hands down his chest, just to feel the amazing thing I was seeing before me. I sat up and did exactly that. He sighed softly. His hands covered my own before he ran them down my arms and around my neck to my head. Weaving his fingers into my hair, he gently pulled me up and captured my lips with his. I moaned softly into his mouth; damn he is a really good kisser.

As our lips and tongues mingled, I moved my hands further and further down his chest until I was at the waistband of his pants. I hesitated for a moment; did I want to slip my hands into his pants or just take them off altogether? I grew slightly nervous at the thought of seeing him nude... I had never seen a man nude before. I felt Sebastian grin into the kiss. He noticed my hesitation! Before he pulled his lips away, I took the top button of his pants and undid it.

"Don't do anything you aren't comfortable with, Victoria."

I nodded then made my decision. I continued to unbutton his pants until they were slack on his hips, then I tugged them down. I felt my cheeks burn as the pants fell from his hips and his erect member spring out from them. With shaky hands, I grasped his member. His soft groan encouraged me to gently move my hands up and down in long, gradual strokes. Slowly, he thrust into my hand, sighing softly. After a few minutes of this, I felt Sebastian's hand encase my wrist and another wave of nerves ran through my body. Had I done something wrong?

"If things continue the way they were, I'm afraid I won't get to do to you what I originally had planned."

"Oh..." I knew for a fact that my cheeks were a bright shade of red.

Sebastian adjusted and now the tip of his length brushed against my wet entrance. My heart was fluttering in my chest despite how I longed for this.

"Are you ready my dear?"

I nodded softly, mentally preparing myself for what was about to happen. He slowly entered me, and as he broke through my virginity, pain spread in that area. A few tears ran down my face. I wasn't so sure now if I could handle this. He leaned in and kissed away my tears while reaching up to gently stroke my cheek.

"I'm sorry Victoria. Just relax and soon the pain will be gone."

I took in a deep breath and soon enough the pain began to subside. I bit my lip.

"Sebastian... y-you can move now."

His lips turned to a grin before he pulled out, then pushed back in, slightly faster than he had before. But this time it felt good. He continued to do this, steadily increasing the pace of each of his thrusts. I reached out and wrapped my arms around his shoulders so that I could hold him close to me. As I pulled him near, his lips brushed along my collarbone; this alone sent chills down my spine and goosebumps rushing down my arms.

By now we were both panting from the act, nearly at our ends. I rolled my hips upwards to meet with each of his thrusts. I whimpered. It was all getting to be too much.

"Sebastian!" I moaned, "I am so close!"

"Let go Victoria, come for me."

That was what pushed me over the edge. I cried out as each wave of pleasure wracked my body, causing me to writhe under Sebastian. Somewhere far off, I heard him groan and I could feel his grip on my thighs tighten. I opened my eyes just slightly, and I swore I saw a flash of glowing red from his eyes, but in an instant it was gone along with the intense waves of ecstasy that were previously rolling over me. Sebastian lingered inside me for just a second, not moving at all, then he pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to me.

I gasp for air. My body tensed every few seconds, still not wanting to let go of the incredible sensations it had just gone through. After gathering my wits, I rolled so that my head was resting on his smooth, sweat covered chest. My eyelids grew heavy with every passing second.

"That was amazing." I sighed, letting my eyes close.

"I am pleased to know that you enjoyed that..."

I vaguely remember him continuing to talk beyond that as I was pulled into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day crept by slowly. I spent my time looking out the window and watching the various people coming and going; the castle surprisingly had a lot of visitors throughout the day. Once I got bored with that I perused the various books that Sebastian had lining the walls of his room, until finally I found one that seemed interesting enough. _Dante's Inferno _by the early Italian poet _Dante. _I had heard of the epic before, and it sounded interesting enough, but coming from a poor family I had never had the opportunity to get my hands on one that had been translated into English.

"_In the middle of the journey of our life I found myself within a dark woods where the straight way was lost."_

I spun around to see Sebastian standing just a few feet away. In his hands he held a silver tray and on it sat a delicious looking slice of pie.

"The first line of _Inferno_ by Dante Alighieri. I must say, you have good choice in literature Victoria, _Inferno_ is a favourite of mine."

"Oh." I blushed. "I haven't started it yet."

Sebastian smiled warmly.

"I am sure you will enjoy it, but not on an empty stomach. How does Deep-Dish Apple Raisin Pie sound for lunch today?"

"It sounds wonderful, and smells it too!"

"Perfect. I have some errands to run, but I will be back in time to bring you dinner."

I pouted.

"Will you have time to have dinner with me?"

"I don't eat dinner, my dear Victoria, I just make it. However, if the young master does not have any further plans for me, I will be more than glad to sit with you while you eat."

I simply nodded in response, smiling. Sebastian walked over to the small window seat and its accompanying coffee table, where he then set down the pie.

"Come my lady, your lunch is waiting."

He winked at me. I walked over to the table and took my seat at it.

"Why thank you sir."

I grinned up at him. He returned the grin and gave me a noble bow before he left the room. I signed as I took a bite of the pie. Not even the exquisite and sweet taste of the pie could mask the melancholy I felt. It was my first full day at the Phantomhive Manor and I was spending it alone in Sebastian's bed chamber.

The sun touched the mountains, setting the sky ablaze with an orange glow. It was getting late, Ciel and Sebastian had already returned, and I was getting hungry. Yet for some reason Sebastian hadn't come to see me with my dinner. I began to worry that something had gone wrong and that was the reason for Sebastian's delay; it was beginning to seem like he was always magically on time for everything, excluding this.

I jumped up at the sound of the door opening, expecting it to be Sebastian. But instead, a young girl - probably 13 or 14 - stood in the doorway. She startled me with a high pitched squeal and ran towards me.

"Oh my! What are you doing in here? There is going to be a ball, you can't be left out!"

"What? Excuse me for asking, but who are you?"

"Oh, silly me! I am Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzy! I am Ciel's fiancee! Come with me!"

Elizabeth grabbed my arm and began to drag me towards the door. I pulled back, shaking my head furiously.

"Milady, I am sorry I can't! I, uh... I am sick!"

"No you're not! You don't look a bit sick at all. If you were sick you would be in bed!"

She continued to tug on my arm, inching me ever so slowly towards the door. I wasn't ready to test the boundaries that Sebastian had given me yesterday.

"Really, I shouldn't!"

"I can make you look so pretty, please just come to my ball! No one in this mansion can miss it!"

I shook my head yet again, still pulling against her grip. I nearly fell over when she suddenly let go of my arm and brought both of her hands to her chest.

"Please..." her voice wavered. "It would really hurt my feelings if you didn't go."

Her eyes twinkled as tears began to form at the corners. I panicked, suddenly afraid that she would tell Ciel, who in turn, would be cross with me for making his fiancee cry. Sebastian would understand; I think he would rather me leave the room than anger Ciel.

"Alright, I suppose I can go."

"Yay!" She squealed before she reclaimed her strong grip on my arm and dragged me out into the corridor.

I let her lead me through the corridors, which were now decorated to be pink and girly with bows and ribbons everywhere, until we came up to two giant doors. She opened those doors and I wasn't shocked to see that the bedchamber we were in was also decorated to match her sickeningly sweet, girly style. She released me as she closed the doors, then spun around and looked me up and down. A few awkward seconds passed by, as I stood and let her perform her inspection of me.

"I think I have the perfect dress for you in my trunk!" Lizzy bounced over to an ornate chest sitting just at the foot of the bed. "The dark red will look so good against your pretty pale skin and with your dark brown hair!"

I bit my lip and smiled demurely; I had always been shy about compliments.

"Thank you, err… Lizzy."

"Of course!"

I watched as she pulled out a dress that was indeed a gorgeous deep red and turned to me. The dress was so tall that she had to hold it above her head, but it looked as though it would be, if anything, a little too short on me.

"This is it! Here you go!"

She held the dress out towards me. With great care, I took the heavy bundle of fabric off of her hands. I had never handled such expensive and delicate fabric before in my life, so I was afraid that I would tear it or ruin it in some manner. Then she dipped into the chest again, this time bringing out heeled boots made out of dark red leather and laid them on top of the dress.

"You go change into all of this, then I can do your hair and maybe add a little makeup to brighten your features."

"Okay mil-"

"Call me Lizzy, you don't have to be so formal to me!"

"Oh, uh okay."

I laughed anxiously, before I took the dress with me into the walk in closet that she had indicated. Hidden behind the wall, I quickly slipped out of my day dress and slid myself into the exquisite dress. The material was slippery against my skin, like silk, or some other high grade, and very expensive, textile. I slid my arms into the long sleeves, and adjusted my breasts so that they sat exactly the way I wanted them. I then bent over and slipped each boot on, tying the laces so that the top of the boots fit snugly around my ankles. Now just to lace the -

"Oh silly! You can't lace that properly on your own! That kind of dress takes two people to put on."

Lizzy flitted into the closet before I could protest; I could hardly keep up with this little girl. She slapped my hands away from the laces on the back of the dress.

"Ow, sorry! I didn't know..."

"It's fine. Now brace yourself, I have to pull these laces pretty hard!"

I wasn't sure what she meant exactly, but as soon as I widened my stance a little, she yanked on the laces. I jolted back, coughing.

"I have to do that again, when you let me pull you back it loosened the strings a little."

"Isn't it tight enough? Any tighter and I won't be able to breath!"

"That's a good thing! The smaller the waist the better. Try sucking in a bit this time!"

I groaned as I sucked in and prepared myself for another yank on the laces. This time when she pulled, the corset of the dress tightened, and I didn't let her drag me back. I felt a slight tugging down towards my hips, then she let go of the laces. I could hardly breath.

"Perfect!" She flitted around to my front. "You know, your hair looks lovely as is. How do you get it to fall in such big curls?"

She took one of the mentioned curls and pulled it down, then released it so it would bounce back up.

"Oh, it just dries like this naturally."

"How lovely, I wish my hair would do that. Anywho, after a bit of rouge on your lips, and some colour for your eyes, we will be set!"

"Okay, wonderful!"

I tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible, but that was kind of hard to do when my anxiety was beginning to mount again and added to my already laboured breathing. Shortly, I would be facing Sebastian and whatever his reaction was. Hopefully he will be understanding, and my punishment, whatever it is, will be dropped.

"Perfect! You look perfect! Oh how I wish my auntie would let me wear makeup like this."

Lizzy stood back, admiring her handy work on my face.

"Well, thank you!"

I beamed cheerfully into the mirror. She did do a good job; I had never seen my face looking like it did. My lips were a deep red, and there was an exact line of contrast between my pale skin and my lips. Unlike my lips, the dark black on my eyes slowly faded out around the edges; my blue eyes looked dramatic against the dark around my eyes.

"No problem, dear! Now, it is time to go down and show you off to everyone!"

I nodded nervously, and stood from the chair. Lizzy grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room. Down the hall I could hear people talking, and their voices didn't sound too happy. I couldn't tell if any of them were Sebastian's, though I'd know soon enough. She ran me through the hall, nearly making me fall multiple times in my dress shoes.

At the top of the stairs, she left me and took off down the stairs shrieking, "Ciel!"

She flew into the arms of a very shocked looking Ciel, who shouted her name back at her in shock. I slowly came down the stairs, having not yet caught Sebastian's attention. As if reading my mind, he pulled his eyes away from Ciel and Lizzy, and looked right at me. His mouth flattened into a straight line. I froze, halfway down the steps, scared to go any further. In a split second, he was looking back at Lizzy as she placed a pink bonnet - seemingly pulled out of nowhere - atop his head.

His eyes widened. Nearly everyone in the room, myself included, was trying to stifle back giggles. Sebastian shot a glare at the group of servants snickering behind him that silenced everyone's giggles. Distractions silenced, he then smiled at Lizzy and bowed down to her level. I could just barely hear what was being said.

i "I am deeply honored that you went to so much trouble for a humble servant. Your generosity overwhelms me."/i He was a true gentleman, always knowing how to respond to the situation with as much grace as possible.

"Happy to help." She responded, grinning ear to ear.

"Now, I think it may be best if I get Grell down. He detracts from the lovely decor you have added to this room."

Somehow, it took until then for me to notice the man hanging from the ceiling by his neck. He hung there, swinging back and forth, decorated in large yellow bows like the rest of the room. I gasped, backing up, nearly falling back on the stairs. How could they be so casual when a man hung himself and was hanging there right in front of them?

"But I think he looks so nice!" Lizzy pouted, as Sebastian began to reach up to retrieve this man named Grell. I watched, slightly horrified, as he untied him and brought the body down. But, upon setting him down, the man stood and appeared to be completely fine. He stood normally, as though he had not been deprived of any oxygen, and from where I was I couldn't see any mark on his neck from the rope.

I felt a bit faint from it all; it was just too weird. First I see Sebastian's eyes flash red, and now I see a man come out completely fine after hanging himself? Something was definitely up.

Suddenly, Sebastian was coming up the steps toward me while Ciel yelled angrily about something to Lizzy. Despite being in a pink bonnet, he was still intimidating. He stopped on the step just under me, yet he was still taller than me.

"Victoria, might I ask what you are doing out here in such a dress?" His voice was calm.

"Lady Elizabeth found me in your bed chamber when she was going through and decorating the entire castle. She iinsisted/i I get dressed up like everyone else. I didn't want to hurt her feelings by saying no." Then I whispered out a meek, "Sorry."

"I see you had no choice then, very well. It seems Lady Elizabeth is throwing a ball here at the castle, despite young master's aversion to it. Are you going?"

"I don't know, am I going?" I asked tentatively.

"Well, you are already dressed up and the other servants have seen you now, so I don't see why not." He smiled. Ciel called for him from another room. Sebastian looked past me, then back down at me. "I better go see what young master needs. Why don't you go back up to my bed chamber, and I'll retrieve you for the ball?"

"Oh, okay."

Sebastian stroked my cheek and leaned in for what I was expecting to be a kiss, but instead he kissed me on the forehead. He left me there, and I watched him descend the steps. I was a bit disappointed to be dismissed so quickly. I knew he wasn't pleased to see me down here without his permission, but since I was already out, couldn't I have just quietly hung around with him while he took care of Ciel or whatever it was he had to do?

Sighing, I turned around and went back up the stairs before Lizzy could notice that I was leaving. Down the hall and back into my prison I went, and sat down in one of the arm chairs to wait for Sebastian. I was beginning to wonder if coming here was a bad idea all along.


End file.
